A Never Ending Reality
by Mr Pancake Man Kakashi
Summary: None Yet. XDRead inside. oO


A Never Ending Reality

Summary: ---None Yet---

Authors Note: The fic will have things go and come, and things out of order. So if your confused on why something happenend I'm sorry. ( Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The name, Shana."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Will you still be using it?"_

_She smiled softly, he gave a sincere smile, his body was already starting to almost just fade away, leaving the face of the earth._

"_Sure."_

_He brought his hand just above his face, a smile was on his face, and she stared at him. "Heh." his body started to vanish. He looked at the girl again; a smile he had not seen since he first met her graced her lips._

_Sakai Yuji had not understood the truth of being a Torch, or a Mistes, or a Flame Haze. A human being already eaten by a Crimson Denison, or Tomogara, meaning they were already dead, a remnant is only left behind. Yuji was already dead, but he was infact a Mistes; A torch containing a special ' treasure '. With Yuji, he contained the Reiji Maigo, a ' hougu ' that restores his power of existence at midnight everyday. _

_Yuji was always stubborn, but he was very important to Shana, the Flame Haze with Fire in her eyes. Always by her side, Yuji fought hard, trained hard, and helped her fight against the Tomogara and Rinne. He was always kind to her, at times he accepted her threats and her outbursts, but she always seemed flustered. He remembered the time when Shana had pleaded him to get stronger, it made him get even more motivated and determined. _

_Yuji closed his eyes, the memories of everything that had happened to him in ' this life' were being viewed before his closed eyes. The time he was attacked by a Tomogara, then first meeting Shana. He remembered the time he was revealed the truth of this world, and that he was already dead; the time he experienced his dear friend, Yukari Hirai, disappearing sadly from this world. When she disappeared, it was then where Yuji had learned the truth, and vowed that he was Sakai Yuji, and not ' just ' a torch, and that Shana was not just a ' Flame Haze '. _

_He chuckled to himself silently about the time Hayato Ike, Yuji's friend since whenever, had taken them to the amusement park, and the water park…The fun times he could remember, he even remembered the time where he was involved with Lamies, the kind Tomogara. Sighing, Yuji opened his eyes slowly. The time was now._

_As he faded away, everything went black, he was leaving this life; never to return once again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the boy opened his eyes, he sat upright. _

" _Nani?! I'm existing? " he exclaimed, questions filled his mind, when he saw the flame haze giggling like a young school girl. But wait, she already was. As he jerked his head to her, Alastor, the Flame of Heaven, spoke out from the pendant she wore:_

" _Sakai Yuji. That is the power of your Hougu. It restores the power of existence you've used in the day at midnight. Its called…_

_Reiji Maigo."_

_Yuji went wide eyed, looking at the flame almost pulsing in his chest. The girl laughed before saying,_

" _That's right. So you won't disappear." As if on cue, Alastor was about to speak. Oh how Yuji would just enjoy this, but the smile he had never left him. _

" _That's right, so to prevent any further incidents, we're going to stay here longer. " Shana smirked, her hair blew slightly from the wind, standing up as she extended her hand, as he grasped a hold of it. _

" _No problem with that, ne? " she asked playfully, as he stood up be gave a grin. _

" _Of course not." She eyed him, he looked into her black eyes. Then, he glanced down. Giving a slight cough and a blush, he muttered something unable for her to hear. She asked what he said, he refused to say it again so he replaced it with a simple " Nevermind. " and shrugged. She pulled him down by his collar, her face was closer to his now. _

" _What did you say?! " she yelled, it hurt his ears being so close to her when yelling. He averted his eyes and whispered, _

" _You should go get some clothes now… " She looked down, and blushed. Pushing him away, she wrapped the jacket around her further. _

" _Urusai Urusai Urusai! " she yelled at him, pushing him back, flustered. All Yuji could do was laugh, and it seemed that the Flame of Heaven was, as well._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months later when the discovery was made of the Hougu dwelling in Yuji. It was now summer, and almost summer break. Yuji walked down the calm street in Misaki City, his cheerful grin showed how excited today was. Taking a corner turn, he stepped foreward when he heard 2 familiar voices; one was obviously Shana, the other was Yoshida Kazumi, on of his classmates. He stood there for several moments, almost eavesdropping. But, it was on accident, right? He had just stumbled to where they were talking, but he would take such a bigger role in the situation.

---Shana's POV---

What the hell?

I stared at the once shy girl that had the crush on my fighting partner, Yuji. My eyes were widen and I gasped. What the hell did she just say?

" N-Nani?" I questioned silently, hesitant. I could've sworn I felt blood just suddenly rush to my face, a light pink tint appeared. I saw that Yoshida was serious, the look in her eyes gave it away.

"I know you heard me, Yukari-chan. I will tell Sakai-kun of my feelings, and its his decision to choose one of us. It has nothing to do with fighting. " Kazumi stated, I was outraged. What the hell is going on? Why do I suddenly feel this way? I don't like Yuji that way, do I? The questions filled my mind, when I answered;

"I won't lose. I will not lose. " I muttered, anger in my voice. My fist tightened, as my other hand was gripping the pendant. Kazumi frowned, I looked at her in the eyes. A gulp was heard from me, but barely. I took a deep breath, and I let my arms fall to my side.

---Out of Shana's POV---

Yuji eye's were widen as he heard Kazumi's words. He looked at Shana, she was just standing there. Yuji took another step, and tried to approach the two closer, without being seen until he heard something crack beneath his foot. Looking down, he saw a fallen leaf.

Damn!

The two arguing girls jerked their heads in the direction of Yuji, both were surprised. Yuji gulped, and stepped forward again.

" W-What did you say…? " he stammered, as silence took over. Both girls took a sharp intake of breath, when Kazumi stepped up.

" Sakai-kun…! Ano…Ano… " it was too sudden, his arrival. The blonde quickly dashed away, as Shana was still standing there. Yuji turned to Shana, she was still surprised about this. He took several steps towards her, standing away from her about a feet. He looked confused, so he asked, " What's going on Shana? What happened? "

Her brown eyes looked at him, before she shook her head furiously, " Urusai Urusai Urusai! " as she turned around quickly to get away from this place. The boy didn't know what had happened, but apparently it was something that was quite…Bad? Whatever it was, beyond Yuji's knowledge, perhaps it was good to just let it be. Sighing softly, he walked off the direction of where Shana went, after all they had to go to school now. He would be late soon, so Yuji started off a slow jog, increasing speed every now and then now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

SakuNaruLover will be continuing the story, so please be aware of his chapters too.

Shakugan no Shana is not mine, nor SakuNaruLover's. This is merely a pure fan made story, with some true plot scences. ©


End file.
